


The Future Queen

by emilyevanston



Series: Avengers as Parents drabbles [11]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, T'Challa as a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: T’Challa’s daughter shares a lot in common with his sister.





	The Future Queen

T’Challa sat by your side watching your daughter sparring with Shuri. Though much smaller than her aunt she was ferocious and calculated.  Each time they fought he was reminded how close family was and how many things they shared in common.  Nanali had idolized her aunt from the moment she had first laid eyes on her as an infant.  She had been driven to follow in her footsteps.  To invent and lead and fight just as her Shuri did.  Now even at the age of nine T’Challa could already see the leader she was destined to be.

“She takes after her father.”  You said with a smile as Nanali ducked under Shuri’s arm and took her legs out from under her.

T’Challa laughed and put his arm around your shoulder.  “I don’t think it is me that she takes after.  Not with the women she has in her life.”

Shuri flipped up from the ground laughing.  “With moves like that, you will be able to take the title of Black Panther from your father.”

“But only men can be the Black Panther.”  Nanali protested.

Shuri rolled her eyes.  “T’Challa, talk to your daughter.”

T’Challa stood chuckling and gestured for his daughter to follow him.  “Nanali, come.  We’ll talk.”

She rolled her eyes, looking like a mirror of her aunt and followed after him.  T’Challa walked slowly beside his daughter out into the gardens.  Nanali fidgeted beside him, still unable to contain the boundless energy she seemed to have in her.

“It’s true that to date only men of the royal blood have become the Black Panther.”  T’Challa said as the statue of the panther came into view.  “It is the blood of our line that is able to tolerate the herb that allows us to receive Bast’s blessing.  That is the only requirement to take the title.  That and you need to take the title from the current Panther in battle.”

“But what’s the point if I can’t win that battle?”  Nanali complained.

T’Challa put her into a headlock.  “You don’t think you could beat your dear old father?”  He teased.

Nanali pulled free and turned away from him, looking up at the panther that loomed over the city of Wakanda. “If no other woman has, what hope do I have?”

T’Challa crouched in front of his daughter and turned her to face him.  “So many worries for someone so young.”  He said, pushing her braids from her face.  “One day you will have so many responsibilities weighing you down.  You will need to lead your people.  To stand in front of the world and make your voice heard on matters of International Importance.  To protect our country from those that would take it from us.  Why try and take them on before you have to?  Be a child for a change.”

“See!  Not even you think I can do it!”  Nanali snapped.

“Nanali.”  He chuckled.  “You certainly won’t if you take any suggestion to enjoy yourself as a personal attack.  Of course, you can do it.  There is only one person who I have ever seen that has been as determined to become the Blank Panther as you seem to be.”

Nanali looked up at him, her deep brown eyes shimmering.  “You?”

T’Challa laughed again, harder this time.  He shook his head.  “No, not me.  Your Aunt Shuri. She wanted that title with everything she had.”

“But she is not the Black Panther!  You are!”  She yelled her face a little mask of righteous fury.

“Only because while she was fighting her way into the arena to challenge our uncle I beat her to it.  She would have beat him.  She could have have been the Panther.  Sometimes she is when I am not fit for the task.”  T’Challa explained.  “You can do this.  One day you will face me in that arena and take the title from me.  Until then you set your mind to your studies and training.”

Nanali furrowed her brow and took several deep breaths.  “You really think I will be able to?”

T’Challa ran his hands down her arms and kissed her brow.  “I know you will.  You are fierce and determined.  You will achieve so many things in your life.  Now is the time to prepare.  But it is also the time to just have fun.  Enjoy your friends.  Don’t waste it.”

“Yes, father.”  She said, dropping her eyes.  She lunged at him suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.  He hugged her back squeezing her tightly to him.

You stepped through into the garden to see them, your heart filling with love.  “Bam mathambo, come in.  It is time to eat.”  You called.

Danali pulled away from her father and looked at you.  “Are we eating with everyone.”

“Of course.  Your Aunt Shuri is already on her way.  Go clean up.”  You say.

T’Challa approached you and kissed you softly.  “That girl does not go easy on herself.”

“I wonder who she inherited that from.”  You teased, wrapping your arm around his waist.

T’Challa laughed.  “I’m fairly certain that could have been any of us.”


End file.
